La verdadera adrenalina
by Flor de desierto
Summary: La emoción que sentía corriendo por sus venas no se debía a lo que la mayoría creería. En cada carrera, esa adrenalina no era provocada por correr contra él, sino con él. NARUSASU (dedicado a Laura)


**¡Hola! Aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot dedicado a mi querida amiga Laura por su cumpleaños, aunque un poco atrasado xD ¡pero espero que te guste! w**

 **.**

 **LA VERDADERA ADRENALINA**

Su corazón iba a mil por hora, la adrenalina corría por sus venas al igual que él corría en la pista, era como trasladarse a otra dimensión, otra realidad, en la que solo existían él, su auto y…

Ese bastardo que iba conduciendo a la misma velocidad justo al lado de él.

El rubio miró de reojo a su contrincante un par de veces mientras continuaba, y su contrincante hizo lo mismo. Había veinte competidores más en la pista, pero ninguno de esos perdedores les importaba. Ni siquiera le prestaban atención a la voz escandalosa del narrador que relataba eufórico la carrera.

Ya estaban cerca de la meta, y ambos iban nariz con nariz.

En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza darle un golpe lateral con el auto para hacerle perder el control y ganar la carrera de ese modo como se veía en las películas cada vez que se estaba en esa situación. Eso era algo estúpido. Ellos querían ganar con todas las de la ley.

_ ¡Y el vencedor es….! – gritó el narrador segundos antes de que lleguen a la línea de meta para crear suspenso, y cuando al fin cruzaron, pareciendo que habían empatado, no había sido así – ¡UCHIHA SASUKE!

El público gritó emocionado.

Ya habiendo detenido su auto, Naruto se sacó el casco de la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, haciendo la cuenta…

_ Quince a Catorce – miró de reojo cómo Sasuke salía de su auto y su equipo mecánico corría hacia el victorioso Uchiha para felicitarlo junto con un montón de admiradores.

El rubio sonrió retador cuando el pelinegro posó sus ojos en él.

_ Una carrera más y te alcanzo, teme… – dijo el rubio en voz baja, y obviamente Sasuke no pudo escucharlo en medio de todo el bullicio y por la distancia, pero el pelinegro pudo entenderle como si pudiera leerle los labios.

_ Hn – fue lo único que salió de su boca mirando a un lado mientras sonreía arrogante.

Tan creído como siempre.

_ ¡Naruto!

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su padre acercarse junto con su equipo de mecánica.

_ Hola, papá.

_ Lo hiciste bien.

_ ¡La próxima vez lo haré mejor, tebayo!

Minato sonrió ante la actitud de su hijo. Aun recordaba las primeras carreras de Naruto en las que el Uchiha le ganaba, se la pasaba toda la semana haciendo berrinche. Y cuando él, Naruto, le ganaba, se la pasaba toda la semana vitoreando. Ahora se lo tomaba con mucha más calma… bueno, cuando ganaba seguía emocionándose de igual manera.

_ Buena carrera.

_ ¿Uh? – Naruto parpadeó un par de veces cuando, en medio de la gente que lo animaba, apareció el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi.

Uno no esperaría que el hermano de tu competidor venga a felicitarte antes que a su propio hermano, pero eso era lo que Itachi hacia siempre. Y no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, cada vez que Itachi le hacía un cumplido o lo saludaba, se ponía algo nervioso.

_ Uhm – se rasco atrás de la nuca – ¡gracias!

_ De seguro en la próxima le ganarás.

El rubio le sonrió con entusiasmo.

_ ¡Claro que lo haré, tebayo!

El hermano de Sasuke le agradaba. Era una persona muy amable y enigmática al mismo tiempo, pero Naruto era consciente que pocos recibían ese tipo de palabras de su parte, y eso lo hacía más especial…

También lo hacía especial el que se trate del hermano de Sasuke, por supuesto. Aunque nunca lo admitiría. Era extraño porque con Sasuke nunca se hablaban amablemente, solo corrían, competían y se insultaban, pero Itachi nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para darle el saludo, y para Naruto era casi como si le saludara de parte de Sasuke indirectamente… muy indirectamente.

Itachi le sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano, el cual ya estaba siendo entrevistado por periodistas, por ser el ganador.

Naruto soltó un suspiro. En fin, era hora de terminar la jornada. Dentro de unos días tendría otra carrera y esta vez se prepararía para ganar.

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

_ Joven Naruto, le llegaron estas cartas al correo – informó el mayordomo con unos sobres en la mano.

_ Gracias – el rubio se apresuró a tomar los sobres. Estaba esperando algo.

El mayordomo se retiró mientras el chico pasaba rápidamente los sobres, uno por uno. Y al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

_ ¡Ha! – soltó una risa burlona mientras observaba el sobre. Era la invitación a una fiesta…

La fiesta de celebración de la victoria de Uchiha Sasuke.

Era algo que ambos estaban acostumbrados a hacer. Cada vez que uno de ellos ganaba, le mandaba al otro la invitación a la fiesta, como una forma de fastidiarse mutuamente restregándole en la cara la derrota al perdedor.

Obviamente, ninguno de los dos se había presentado nunca en la fiesta del otro.

El rubio leyó la tarjeta con detenimiento, todo era lo que generalmente venia en todas las invitaciones, a excepción del mensaje de la parte de abajo, que estaba escrito a mano…

 _Suerte para la próxima, usuratonkachi_

No pudo evitar sonreír. Tan _especial_ era que le mandaba mensajitos particulares con su puño y letra.

Ese bastardo.

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

Itachi caminó en medio de la gente, cruzando el salón para dirigirse a la puerta de salida. La verdad no sabía por qué se molestaba en buscar a Sasuke allí si nunca se presentaba.

Cruzó el jardín para llegar a la casa y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, hacia la de Sasuke en particular.

_ Sasuke, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó desde afuera tocando la puerta de la habitación un par de veces.

_ Pasa – escuchó desde a dentro.

Itachi entró, encontrando a su hermano acostado en la cama, jugando con una pelotita distraídamente, lanzándola hacia arriba y volviéndola a atrapar.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que la fiesta es para ti.

_ Hn… - fue lo único que respondió desinteresado. ¿Por qué Itachi siempre iba para decirle eso? Si ya sabía que él no quería estar en su "añorada" fiesta.

A itachi le dio un poco de lástima el semblante ausente de su hermano. Obviamente algo lo estaba agobiando internamente, al igual que todas las anteriores veces.

_ Naruto vino a la fiesta, no sabía que lo habías invitado – le informó.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír cuando Sasuke lo miró sorprendido y, como se distrajo, la pelotita le cayó en la cara.

_ Solo bromeo, él no vino – aclaró Itachi justo cuando Sasuke hacia amague de levantarse y preguntar algo.

El menor le mandó una mirada refunfuñona mientras torcía el gesto, y volvió a acostarse para jugar con su pelota, esta vez con un enfado evidente.

_ Vi la invitación _particular_ que le mandaste – confesó el pelilargo, sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

_ Solo se la mando para molestarlo, obviamente no se presentará en una fiesta en la que se celebra su derrota.

_ No fue una derrota, quedó en segundo lugar, los tres primeros lugares se reconocen.

_ Estar en segundo lugar es lo mismo que perder

_ Hn – Itachi reviró los ojos. Para esos dos era como si no hubiese otros competidores en la pista – Eso es algo exagerado, me parece más conveniente tratar amistosamente a la competencia, ganes o pierdas. Ganar no lo es todo y perder no es vergonzoso si estás dispuesto a continuar esforzándote.

_ ¿Y qué? – espetó el menor ante esa brillante filosofía – No es como si tuviera motivos para venir, no es mi amigo, es solo un competidor más.

Itachi levantó una ceja.

_ Fueron los mejores amigos desde los cinco años hasta que tuvimos que mudarnos cuando cumpliste diez, y…

_ Pues ya no lo somos. Solo nos hablamos para insultarnos y cosas por el estilo.

_ ¿O sea que nunca se han sentado a conversar como la gente civilizada?

_ No tenemos nada de qué conversar – aseguró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros – sólo de la competencia. Además no se da la ocasión.

_ Claro que se da, si se la pasan comiéndose con los ojos

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sabía que Itachi lo estaba diciendo con cierto sarcasmo y exageración, para dar a relucir su punto, pero había sonado con un doble sentido.

_ No nos comemos con los ojos, se llama miradas desafiantes, baka – corrigió el menor torciendo el gesto.

_ Yo me refería a la forma en que se miran cuando el otro no está viendo.

Desgraciado.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te la pasas vigilándonos a los dos para ver qué hacemos? – preguntó como si no le importara el asunto o como si no le causara vergüenza interna el que su hermano le haya visto _mirando_ al dobe.

Un momento… ¿Naruto lo miraba?

_ No sé por qué te cuesta tanto charlar con él amistosamente, yo charlo con él siempre.

_ Pues si es tan amigo tuyo ve tú a pasar el rato con él – gruñó el menor.

_ ¿Qué te cuesta decir, oye Naruto quieres tomar algo después de la carrera?

_ ¿Yo invitarlo a él? – Sasuke miró a su hermano como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Su indignada reacción hizo que Itachi se sorprenda un poco – ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que lo invite?

_ … – no sabía si Sasuke se daba cuenta, pero lo que decía sonaba un tanto desproporcional y… rarito. Bueno, la amistad de esos dos siempre había sido algo complicada.

_ A él sólo le importa la competencia – con eso, Itachi notó que la principal razón de Sasuke era su orgullo… un orgullo muy peculiar – y a mí también, así que deja de indagar respecto a eso.

_ Que infantil – fue la sincera opinión del mayor, lo que hizo que Sasuke le mande una mirada enojada – ustedes dos hacen mucho drama de algo que podría ser muy simple, y no entiendo cuál es tu problema de invitarlo a conversar, ni que estuvieras enamorado de él o algo así… – vio a Sasuke abrir los ojos grandes por una centésima de segundo y desviar la mirada con mucha molestia, quedándose en silencio. Itachi lo observó por un momento, levantó un poco las cejas, sorprendido al notar las mejillas algo rojas de su hermano – oh, ya entiendo… - dijo poniendo su expresión seria otra vez. Sí, ahora entendía ese orgullo peculiar…

"Que me hable él primero sino yo no le hablo, hum!" Ese tipo de cosas lo hacían los niños, los inmaduros y las chicas que esperaban que el chico dé el primer paso. Y por la reacción de Sasuke, parecía ser la tercera opción.

_ ¿Entiendes qué? – preguntó el menor a la defensiva.

Itachi sólo le levanto en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta para salir ante la mirada irritada de su hermano.

Antes de cruzar la puerta y cerrarla, Itachi se volteó a decirle una última cosa…

_ Yo creo que Naruto también te quiere.

Y cerró la puerta.

_ ¡¿Q…?! tsk! – Sasuke se tumbó de plano en su cama otra vez. Se cubrió la cara con un brazo, avergonzado. ¡Itachi era un tonto! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría deducir que él estaba enamorado de ese…?! ¡Ese otro tonto!

Y Naruto quererlo a él, sí, como no. A ese dobe sólo le importaba competir.

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

Soltó un suspiro al viento mientras miraba la foto que tenía en las manos….

_ ¿Naruto?

_ ¡Wuah! – el rubio se sobresaltó cuando uno de sus mecánicos se acercó por detrás de repente.

_ La carrera ya va a empezar, ve a prepárate – dijo Shikamaru, justo antes de notar que el Uzumaki guardaba algo en su bolsillo apresuradamente – ¿otra vez contemplando la foto de Sasuke? Considerando que solo se la pasan discutiendo, eso es enfermo y obsesivo.

_ ¡C-Cállate! – le ordenó poniéndose rojo como tomate – ¡sólo me inspiro odiándolo para ganarle con más ganas! – se justificó quitándole el casco de las manos para luego salir hacia donde estaban posicionados los autos.

_ Sí, claro – dijo el Nara sarcásticamente.

Con el casco bajo el brazo, Naruto caminó hacia su preciado auto… su rápido, brillante, sensual y naranja auto. Lo adoraba.

_ ¿Estás listo, hijo?

Naruto se volteó hacia su padre con una enorme sonrisa.

_ ¡Claro!

Minato le sonrió de vuelta, y luego puso una cara seria y algo melancólica.

_ Por favor, ten cuidado.

_ Está bien – le aseguró el menor. Minato asintió y se alejó hacia el lugar de control.

Apenas se retiró, Naruto posó sus ojos sobre el auto negro que estaba al lado del suyo, y justo cuando se estaba preguntando de quien sería, vio al dueño del coche incorporarse.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Itachi?

_ Hola – saludó el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa arrogante – ¿listo para quedar en segundo lugar?

Naruto abrió la boca pero no salió nada. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir ataques verbales de Sasuke, pero recibirlos de Itachi era algo nuevo, Además, él pensó que competiría contra Sasuke ese día, pero al parecer Itachi decidió tomar esa carrera.

Itachi era un gran corredor, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de correr contra él para comprobar cuánto.

El rubio sonrió desafiante.

_ ¡Tú serás quien acabe en segundo lugar tebayo! – proclamó con seguridad – ¡yo puedo vencer a cualquier Uchiha!

_ No volaremos hacia el infinito como lo hacen Sasuke y tú, pero será una experiencia interesante – dijo Itachi tranquilamente manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojó un poquito ante el comentario.

_ ¡¿A-A qué te refieres con que volamos hacia e infinito?!

_ ¡Todos prepárense! Conduzcan a la línea de salida – indicó un hombre con un megáfono.

Los corredores se pusieron sus cascos y entraron en sus autos.

Todos asumieron sus posiciones, esperando la señal de salida con sus motores encendidos y listos para arrancar.

Y la carrera comenzó.

Como siempre, en los primeros minutos no se podía definir con exactitud quien iba ganando, pero pronto uno de ellos comenzó a tener una considerable ventaja…

_ ¡Uchiha Itachi va dejando a todos atrás! – anunció el narrador de la carrera.

_ ¡Tsk! – Naruto apretó los dientes. Con Sasuke llegaba a estar a la par, pero le estaba costando mucho alcanzar a Itachi. El pelinegro era rápido y sumamente ágil al volante.

La pista era gigantesca, y la carrera consistía en una sola vuelta. Si no lo alcanzaba rápido, no tendría oportunidad de ganarle.

El rubio pisó el acelerador. ¡Debía alcanzarlo!

No tardaron en acercarse a una curva muy cerrada. En esa curva tendrían que usar los frenos para maniobrar y girar adecuadamente. Itachi pisó los frenos y…

_ …! – los frenos no respondieron.

Naruto, que iba a varios metros detrás de él, vio con horror como el auto de Itachi giraba de golpe quedando de lado, voló por los aires dando vueltas, y luego se detuvo con un choque fuerte en el muro.

_ ¡Itachi…! – el cerebro del rubio tuvo una especie de descarga fugaz cuando su auto pasó al lado del abollado auto negro. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen del auto estrellado de su madre, y lo segundo fue el rostro de Sasuke

Casi de inmediato giró bruscamente para volver hacia donde estaba el auto de Itachi.

Naruto frenó y salió corriendo de su auto, sacándose rápidamente el casco y tirándolo al suelo.

Corrió hacia el auto de Itachi y abrió la puerta, encontrando al pelinegro allí, parecía inconsciente.

El rubio le desabrochó el cinturón con desesperación al notar que el motor del auto estaba humeando mucho, debía apresurarse.

_ ¡Itachi! – lo llamó rodeándolo con un brazo para sacarlo de allí y poniendo el de Itachi alrededor de sus hombros. El pelinegro pareció reaccionar, y aun algo aturdido se movió para salir del auto, y los dos se apresuraron a alejarse de allí justo antes de que…

BOOOM!

Ambos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de la explosión, pero estaban a salvo.

Naruto se incorporó un poco cuando vio a Itachi sacándose su casco. El pelinegro dio una profunda bocanada de aire.

_ ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el rubio mientras el Uchiha seguía respirando pesadamente.

_ Sí… – dijo apenas.

De pronto una ambulancia se estacionó cerca de ellos y de allí bajaron los paramédicos rápidamente. Los bomberos ya estaban apagando las llamas del auto incendiado.

Los paramédicos subieron en una camilla a Itachi, quien tenía la pierna herida. Otros atendían a Naruto, quien les aseguraba estar bien y no necesitar de atención.

_ Gracias… - dijo Itachi mirando fijamente al rubio, quien caminó junto a la camilla con un rostro preocupado hasta que la subieron a la ambulancia, a la cual no le permitieron subir también.

_ ¡Naruto! – el rubio se volteó y vio a su padre y a su equipo de mecánicos corriendo hacia él, y recién notó el bullicio y los gritos de angustia que había a su alrededor.

_ Papá…

Minato llegó hasta él, sumamente asustado.

_ Hijo, ¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿Estás bien?! – preguntó inspeccionándolo por todos lados para ver si no tenía alguna herida o algo.

_ Estoy bien, papá.

Minato soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y lo abrazó.

_ ¡Mocoso idiota! ¡Eso fue peligroso! – le regañó Jiraya aguantándose las ganas de darle un coscorrón por el susto que le causó – ¡en otra déjale esa tarea a los bomberos!

_ No habrían llegado a tiempo.

_ Hiciste bien, hijo – aprobó su padre poniendo una mano en su hombro – pudo haber sido una tragedia, y tú la evitaste dejando la carrera de lado, estoy orgulloso de ti.

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

Abrió sus cansados ojos topándose con un ambiente cubierto del color blanco. Soltó un leve suspiro al recordar que esa no era su casa.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

Itachi dirigió sus ojos hacia su hermano, el cual estaba sentado en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama.

_ Aburrido.

_ Como si te pasaras la vida divirtiéndote – dijo el menor revirando los ojos.

_ La diversión no es lo mismo para mí que para el resto del mundo. Hasta ahora no me traen ni un miserable libro.

Sasuke sonrió de canto y le pasó el libro que le había traído.

_ Gracias – agradeció hojeando las páginas.

El menor lo miró seriamente.

_ Nuestro padre mandó a investigar. Descubrieron que tus frenos estaban cortados – informó Sasuke – ya atraparon a los responsables, pero aún no sabemos a cuál de los corredores están vinculados.

_ No es Naruto – dijo Itachi dejando el libro a un lado.

_ Es obvio que no fue él – dijo mirando a un lado – después de todo, él fue quien te salvó.

_ Hn.

_ Él… vino a visitarte hace un par de horas, pero estabas dormido – le avisó, para que no piense que su gran salvador se olvidó de él.

_ ¿Y qué dijo?

_ ¿Qué dijo de qué?

_ ¿No hablaste con él?

_ …

 _ **/*/Flashback/*/**_

 _Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del hospital hacia la habitación de su hermano, pero se detuvo de repente cuando vio a Naruto delante de él, entrando por la puerta. El rubio no alcanzó a verlo._

 _El Uchiha se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta abierta un asomó la mirada._

 __ Hola, Tsunade-oba chan – saludó el Uzumaki dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia – qué bueno que Itachi es su paciente, tebayo. Está en buenas manos – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mujer le devuelva el gesto._

 __ Fue muy heroico de tu parte salvarlo de esa manera – reconoció Tsunade._

 __ Es mi amigo, tebayo – aseguró el rubio – ¿hace cuánto que está dormido?_

 __ Oh, le di un calmante para el dolor de su pierna, está dormido profundamente, tal vez duerma por dos horas más – informó la doctora._

 _Naruto observó el rostro durmiente de Itachi y soltó un par de risitas._

 __ Con razón. Se me hacía raro que esté durmiendo con nosotros aquí conversando, él tiene el sueño muy ligero._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿y el usuratonkachi cómo rayos sabía eso?_

 _Naruto respondió esa pregunta al ver la cara confundida de Tsunade._

 __ Es que cuando éramos niños, yo solía visitarlos a él y a Sasuke y me quedaba a dormir en su casa. Yo dormía en la habitación de Sasuke, y siempre queríamos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde jugando, pero él siempre venía a pedirnos que durmamos de una vez en cada que hacíamos ruido – rio por lo bajo ante el recuerdo – Nunca logramos burlarlo._

 __ … – Sasuke bajó la mirada por un momento, pensativo, recordando también esos viejos tiempos._

 __ ¿Esos son chocolates?_

 _Al escuchar la pregunta de Tsunade, Sasuke se asomó de nuevo, notando la caja de bombones que Naruto tenía en la mano._

 __ Sí, a Sasuke le gustaban los chocolates más amargos. Como es su hermano, supuse que a Itachi también le gustan así, por eso se lo traje._

 __ … – ¿cómo se atrevía el idiota a recordar tantas cosas? Y, pff, a Itachi no le gustaban los chocolates… ¿o sí le gustaban?_

 _¿Y por qué traerle chocolates? Ni que fuera su novia…_

 __ Deberías traerle flores también – recomendó Tsunade._

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _¡¿Qué parte de "ni que fuera su novia" no entendió?!_

 __ ¡Ahahahah! ¡Ni que fuera mi novia, tebayo!_

 __ … – Sasuke deshizo su ceño fruncido casi de inmediato._

 __ Lo decía para adornar un poco su habitación, baka – dijo la doctora revirando los ojos – y hablando de eso, ¿cuándo vas a tener novia? No entiendo por qué no tienes una linda chica aún._

 _Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante la pregunta, y esperó a que Naruto responda, pero el idiota estaba…_

 __ ¡Heheheh! – rio entre dientes el rubio mientras sostenía su celular en lo alto y se sacaba una selfie con Itachi, el cual obviamente seguía durmiendo – La cara que pondrá cuando vea esta foto, ¡haha!_

 _Tsunade reviró los ojos._

 __ En fin, ¿vas a quedarte aquí? – preguntó la mujer._

 __ No, tengo algo qué hacer. ¿Puedo dejar los chocolates aquí? – preguntó poniendo la caja en el velador al lado de la cama de Itachi._

 __ Claro, de seguro lo verá cuando despierte._

 _Sasuke se alejó rápidamente de la puerta cuando mostraron intenciones de salir. Se ocultó detrás de una pared rápidamente y… y…_

 _Un momento, ¿por qué rayos se estaba ocultando de ese dobe?_

 _¿Tal vez porque internamente pensaba que lo trataría con indiferencia por no estar en una situación de competencia y eso le afectaría emocionalmente?_

 _Naaaaah…_

 _Se enderezó con la intención de salir de su escondite, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, vio a su padre hablando con Naruto y se ocultó de nuevo por impulso._

 __ Le estoy enormemente agradecido, joven Uzumaki – dijo Fugaku mientras sacudía la mano de Naruto lenta y firmemente – si no fuese por usted, habría sufrido una gran pérdida._

 __ ¡N-No tiene que agradecerme, señor! – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más, Fugaku se retiró. Naruto se quedó allí de pie, algo pensativo._

 _Sasuke salió de detrás de la pared, y casi de inmediato Naruto puso sus ojos en él._

 _No supo interpretar la mirada del rubio, parecía un poco sorprendido y al mismo tiempo parecía haber esperado verlo, como si pensara "oh, ahí esta"._

 _Naruto sonrió levemente y caminó hacia él, y justo cuando Sasuke se estaba preparando mentalmente para una melancólica charla de recuerdos, el rubio se detuvo de golpe, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse por que, vino un…_

 __ Sasuke, te busque por todas partes – Sasuke se volteó hacia Juugo cuando lo escuchó a su lado – debes ir al ensayo de la entrevista para el canal siete._

 __ ¿Qué? ¿Ensayo? – el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo – estoy ocupado – dijo mirando hacia Naruto de nuevo, el cual…_

 _Ya no estaba allí._

 __ "Tsk, usuratonkachi"_

 _ **/*/Fin del flashback/*/**_

_Nuestro padre le agradeció por salvarte – informó Sasuke.

_ ¿Y tú?

Sasuke lo miró extrañado.

_ ¿Yo qué?

_ ¿Le agradeciste?

El menor desvió la mirada otra vez.

_ No me lo topé, lo vi de lejos.

_ Ay, no tienen remedio.

_ Ya deja esa tontería, no viene al caso – refunfuñó el menor.

_ Bueno – no iba a meterse en el asunto, ellos ya no eran unos niños.

_ Tengo que irme – dijo el menor poniéndose de pie – nos vemos más tarde – salió por la puerta, justo antes de que Tsunade entre a la habitación.

_ Ya despertaste, Itachi – observó la rubia – ¿está todo en orden?

_ Sí, estoy bien.

_ ¿Te gustaron los chocolates que te trajo Naruto? Dijo que tal vez los amargos eran tus preferidos – comentó la doctora mientras miraba sus anotaciones.

_ ¿Qué? – era poco usual ver a Itachi mostrar sorpresa, pero ahí estaba, mirándola muy desconcertado.

_ ¿No lo viste? La caja estaba en tu mesita.

Itachi miró hacia la mesita y no había nada allí.

Un momento…

_ … ottoto baka – murmuró revirando los ojos.

Su hermanito era un tacaño, y no precisamente con los chocolates.

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

Sentado en su sillón de cuero al lado de su maestro, Naruto enfocó toda su atención en el televisor al ver que ya estaban pasando la entrevista que una periodista le hacía a Sasuke.

_ Estamos aquí con el famoso corredor, Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, quien ayer mismo sufrió un fatal accidente del que afortunadamente salió con vida – dijo la periodista hablando a las cámaras, con Sasuke parado a su lado – díganos, ¿cuál es la condición de su hermano? – le preguntó.

_ Él está bien y fuera de peligro. Ya se está recuperando.

_ ¿Es cierto que el accidente fue un atentado provocado?

Naruto frunció el ceño. Lo que alguna gente era capaz de hacer por deshacerse de la competencia era despreciable.

_ Después de una investigación se descubrió que habían cortado los frenos. Las cámaras de seguridad captaron a los que provocaron el atentado, y ahora se investiga para dar con la persona que los contrató.

_ ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién puede ser?

_ Prefiero no dar nombres por ahora. Pero se atrapará al responsable – aseguró el pelinegro.

_ En una semana usted tiene programada una importante carrera, ¿este acontecimiento afectará de alguna forma ese evento?

_ De hecho, ya no correré en esa carrera.

Naruto se enderezó en su asiento de golpe, ¿Cómo que no iba a correr en esa carrera? ¡Era en la que al fin lo vencería!

_ Ni en esa ni en ninguna otra – continuó hablando Sasuke – he decidido retirarme de las carreras. Eso es todo.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! – Naruto no pudo evitar soltar la exclamación.

_ Vaya, ¿no es una suerte? – dijo Jiraya con una enorme sonrisa – sin él ya no habrá quien te gane, mocoso.

_ ¡¿Por qué demonios se retiraría?!

Naruto no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

_ ¿No es obvio? El accidente de su hermano debió haberle dado un susto muy feo.

_ ¡Sí, pero…! ¡Tsk!

_ ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – Naruto se levantó y salió del lugar a paso de gigante – Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

 __ Listo, mi amor – dijo la pelirroja acomodando por última vez la camisita de su hijo de cinco añitos – ¡te ves tan lindo!_

 _Se bajaron del auto ella, su hijo y su esposo, parándose a la entrada de una casa._

 _Era la casa de su mejor amiga, Mikoto. No la había visto desde hace más de cinco años y estaba ansiosa de darle un fuerte abrazo, la había extrañado mucho._

 __ No lo olvides, Naruto, sé amable y educado._

 __ Sí, mamá – contestó el pequeño rubio._

 __ ¡Pronto conocerás a tu nueva amiguita! – la última vez que había visto a su amiga, ella estaba embarazada de una niña, eso quería decir que era de la edad de Naruto – ¡debe ser un encanto!_

 _Minato sonrió mirando a su esposa, sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus futuras, muy futuras, intenciones con hacer que Naruto se haga amigo de la hija de Mikoto._

 __ Recuerda, debes saludarla con un besito en la mejilla, así se saluda a las mujercitas – le indicó la pelirroja a su hijo._

 __ Sí, mamá – contestó Naruto con una sonrisa._

 __ Y a los hombrecitos se los saluda con un apretón de manos – Naruto asintió a todas las indicaciones de su mamá, y ella al fin tocó la puerta de la casa._

 __ ¡Kushina! – exclamó la pelinegra al abrir la puerta. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron efusivamente y los invitó a pasar. Mikoto ya tenía a su esposo y sus dos hijos parados allí para hacer las respectivas presentaciones, pero la pelirroja se apresuró a ver a alguien en particular._

 _Kushina ya conocía al esposo y al hijo mayor de la pelinegra, a quien se moría por conocer era…_

 __ ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Esa es tu hijita? ¡Es preciosa! – se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la "niña" – ¡eres hermosa! – le apretó los cachecitos y le dio un beso._

 __ E-Es un niño – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa apenada._

 __ Oh…. ¡Hahahaha! ¡Lo siento! – dijo Kushina sonriendo con algo de vergüenza – ¡eres hermoso! – le apretó las mejillas de nuevo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla derecha._

 __ Se llama Sasuke – lo presentó Mikoto – ese es tu hijo? Es tan lindo – se agachó a saludar a Naruto._

 __Hola – Naruto le dio un besito en la mejilla a la pelinegra, como le había dicho su mamá._

 __ ¡Oh, que encanto!_

 __ Hola, Itachi, ¡cuánto has crecido! – le saludó Kushina – ¡tienes la misma carita preciosa de siempre! – dijo y le dio un beso_

 _Los esposos se miraban entre si sonriendo algo incómodos, las esposas siempre se encantaban con los niños por un buen rato, ignorándolos a ellos olímpicamente._

 __ ¡Naruto, cielo! – lo llamó Kushina para que se acerque y lo paró justo en frente de Sasuke – este es Sasuke, ¡sean amigos!_

 __ …_

 __ …_

 _Los niños se quedaron miraaaandose, sin saber muy bien qué hacer._

 __ Vamos, hijito, salúdalo – instó la pelirroja._

 _Naruto se sintió un poco confundido. Su mamá le había dicho que conocería a su nueva amiga, no a su nuevo amigo, y le había dicho que debía saludarla con un besito en la mejilla, pero luego le dijo que a los hombres se les saludaba con un apretón de manos…_

 __ ¿Cómo? – preguntó el niño mirando hacia arriba donde estaba el rostro de su mamá._

 _Kushina sonrió nerviosamente sin saber muy bien a que venía la pregunta de su hijo, por lo que respondió apresuradamente._

 __ ¡Como yo lo hice, hijito!_

 _Naruto miró al niño pelinegro fijamente, y luego…_

 __ ¡Eres muy hermoso! – le dijo apretándole las mejillas y le dio un besito._

 __ Oh cielos, ¡hahahahaha! – Kushina no se decidía en si eso era muy tierno o muy vergonzoso._

 _Sasuke miró al rubio sonriente muy desconcertado, y luego levantó la mirada hacia su mamá como pidiendo una explicación o una indicación de lo que debía hacer._

 __ Dile hola, Sasuke – le dijo Mikoto._

 __ Hola – saludó el niño con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con extraños y menos acostumbrado estaba a que le besen._

 __ ¡Ahora vayan a jugar!_

 _._

 _Habían subido al cuarto de Sasuke, y Naruto inspeccionaba el lugar con mucha curiosidad, ¡estaba lleno de juguetes a la vista!_

 _Pero un juguete en particular que le llamó la atención, y era precisamente el que tenía Sasuke en las manos._

 __ ¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntó con los ojos brillándole._

 __ Se llama godzilla – dijo Sasuke abrazando su peluche con más fuerza al ver el interés del rubio._

 __ ¿Me lo prestas?_

 __ No, es mío – se alejó con su godzilla para apartarlo de Naruto._

 __ ¡Préstamelo!_

 __ ¡No!_

 __ Sasuke – lo llamó su hermano mayor, quien tenía diez años – no seas malo y préstaselo._

 __ ¡No! – se negó el niño._

 __ A los amigos se les debe prestar los juguetes – insistió Itachi._

 __ No quiero que sea mi amigo – refunfuñó el niño mirando feo a Naruto, quien ya estaba empezando a ponerse triste._

 _Itachi soltó un suspiro. Sasuke era huraño, no podía esperar que se comporte amable con alguien que acababa de conocer. No había mucho que hacerle._

 _Él, en cambio, tenía un instinto maternal muy arraigado puesto que participó mucho en el cuidado de su hermano menor, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo a Naruto a punto de llorar._

 __ Yo seré tu amigo, Naruto – dijo Itachi acercándose al rubio – ¿quieres que te muestre mis juguetes? – le dijo tomándolo de la mano para llevárselo a su habitación – tengo autos de carrera._

 __ ¡Autos de carrera! – Naruto de inmediato se volvió a animar._

 _Sasuke se quedó solo en su habitación, haciendo un pequeño puchero._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y Sasuke asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano cuando escuchó a su mamá llamar a Itachi y este salió de allí._

 _Ahí estaba Naruto, jugando con el auto rojo, haciendo sonidos de motor con la boca._

 _Había pensado en las palabras de Itachi. Él estaba acostumbrado a jugar con su hermano solamente, pero a veces Itachi no tenía tiempo para jugar, así que un nuevo amigo no sería malo. Además, su mamá siempre le decía que tenía que ser un buen niño._

 _Con su godzilla en manos, se acercó todo quedito y se paró al lado de Naruto, quien estaba muy distraído jugando como para molestarse en mirarlo._

 __ Te lo presto – le dijo extendiéndole su peluche._

 _Naruto miró a Sasuke, luego al peluche…_

 __ Ya no quiero – dijo el rubio haciendo puchero y volviendo a su juego._

 __ ¡Te lo presto! – insistió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño ante el rechazo y poniéndole el peluche en la cara al rubio, haciendo que se enoje._

 __ ¡Ya no quiero! – empujó el peluche, y en el proceso empujó a Sasuke, quien por la fuerza cayó sentado al suelo y…_

 __ …. – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estiró el piquito._

 _Se puso a llorar._

 __ ¡Oh! – Naruto se asustó cuando lo vio llorando, no necesitaba ser mayor para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando por su culpa. Y de seguro su mamá se enojaría con él si se enteraba de que hizo llorar a Sasuke – ¡no no, no llores! – se arrodilló al lado de Sasuke y lo abrazó de su cuello tratando de calmarlo, lo cual sorprendió al pelinegro logrando distraerlo de su llanto – sana sana colita de rana, si no sana hoy, sanará mañana – cantó el rubio y después le dio un beso en la frente._

 __ ¡No soy una rana! – se quejó Sasuke._

 _Naruto pestañeó desconcertado. Él tampoco era una rana pero su mamá siempre le cantaba esa canción y le daba un beso cuando se lastimaba, y él se sentía mejor._

 __ Sana sana colita de Sasuke, si no sana hoy, sanará mañana – ya no rimó tan bien, pero tal vez le a Sasuke le guste más así – ¡muah! – le dio un beso en la frente otra vez._

 _Sasuke miró al rubio besucón haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus mejillas sonrojadas. No estaba acostumbrado ni a los abrazos ni a los besos._

 _._

 _._

 _Itachi entró a su habitación y se sorprendió al no ver a Naruto allí. Él se había autoimpuesto la tarea de cuidarlo así que se puso a buscar por toda la casa, y cuando pasó al lado de la ventana que daba al jardín, lo vio._

 _Naruto estaba ahí, jugando con Sasuke… tal vez al escondite, porque Sasuke se estaba escondiendo, aunque muy mal porque se veían sus cabellos parados detrás de ese arbusto. Naruto lo encontró y Sasuke corrió por todos lados huyendo de él, los dos riendo._

 _Itachi sonrió, al fin su hermanito tenía un amigo de su edad._

 _._

Un lujoso auto negro con llamas naranjas se estacionó frente al portón en la residencia. El guardia se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor para verificar su identidad.

_ Buenas noches – saludó la persona visitante – ¿está Sasuke? Soy Uzumaki Naruto, quiero hablar con él.

_ Uhm, espere un momento – el guardia sacó un comunicador de su bolsillo y llamó.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba en su habitación, comiendo uno de los chocolates que había roba… tomado por derecho, cuando de repente sonó su celular.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Señor, Uzumaki Naruto está a la puerta, ¿lo dejo pasar?

Sasuke casi se ahoga con el chocolate que estaba tragando. ¿Cómo que Naruto estaba en la puerta? ¿Qué quería?

_ Dice que quiere hablar con usted.

_ …

Naruto hizo un gesto impaciente. El guardia permaneció un momento en silencio mientras Sasuke le respondía. Fue algo tardado, según Naruto.

_ En seguida le abro – dijo el guardia y abrió las rejas automáticas.

Naruto condujo hasta la entrada de la casa, y vio a Sasuke parado allí, esperándolo.

_ Hola, teme – le saludó sonriendo de lado después de salir de su auto.

Sasuke, que estaba unas escaleras más arriba con esa expresión arrogante y con la mano en la cadera, lo miró con desinterés.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto se puso todo jetón.

_ ¿Así tratas al que salvó a tu querido hermano?

_ ¿Viniste a que te dé las gracias después de una semana? – preguntó el Uchiha levantando una ceja.

_ No vine a eso – respondió el rubio apoyándose de brazos cruzados sobre su auto – me enteré de que dejaras las carreras.

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿Es en serio?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Así nada más?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Por qué?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de cansancio, obviamente ese usuratonkachi no lo dejaría en paz hasta que responda.

_ Me di cuenta de que mi familia es más importante que arriesgar mi vida corriendo, por un montón de gente que no conozco y a la que realmente no le importo…

_ ¿Arriesgar tu vida? Los accidentes de ese tipo ocurren muy rara vez – objetó el Uzumaki.

_ Prefiero no correr el riesgo.

_ ¿Y qué dice tu padre? ¿No temes que se decepcione o algo así?

_ De hecho, mi padre fue el primero en ponerse feliz ante mi decisión – confesó el pelinegro – siempre se preocupaba por mí cuando salía a correr, y después de lo que le pasó a Itachi, para él fue una buena noticia el que yo dejara las carreras.

_ ¡Sí, pero…! ¡Tsk! – el rubio tensó los hombros frunciendo el ceño – ¿podrías bajar de ahí? ¡Odio tener que mirarte hacia arriba como si fueses una especie de divinidad!

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la repentina queja, y luego sonrió de lado con su típica arrogancia mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

_ Esté arriba o no, tú siempre me miras de la misma forma, usuratonkachi – dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia el auto pasando de largo a Naruto, quien se volteó a mirarlo con irritación y sorpresa por el petulante comentario.

El rubio se aproximó a él desafiante.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sasuke, que estaba inspeccionando el auto, se volteó hacia el Uzumaki y se apoyó cómodamente en la puerta dedicándole una altanera sonrisa.

_ ¿Y tú qué crees que quiero decir? – preguntó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio apoyó su brazo en el auto, detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke, y se acercó más.

_ ¿Y tú qué crees que creo que quieres decir?

_ Eso no tiene sentido – respondió Sasuke acercando su rostro.

_ Eso no me importa – respondió Naruto acercándose también.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Nos besamos ahora? – preguntó el rubio con una burlona sonrisa, rompiendo la tensión.

Sasuke lo empujó de la cara con la mano, mientras Naruto se reía.

_ No digas estupideces, usuratonkachi.

_ En serio, teme, ¡no es justo que te retires! – se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero, ¿en serio tenia veintiún años? No parecía – ¡yo tenía que ganarte en la carrera de mañana! ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!

_ ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el Uchiha levantando una ceja.

_ ¡Llevamos quince a catorce!

_ Mh – musitó el pelinegro con desinterés, aunque por dentro le gustó saber que Naruto también llevaba la cuenta – no eres el centro del universo, usuratonkachi.

_ ¡Y tú tampoco, teme! – contrarrestó molesto, otra vez acorralando a Sasuke con su cuerpo desafiantemente. El Uchiha se sobresaltó ante ese movimiento porque esta vez fue repentino.

_ ¡Quítate, dobe! ¿No puedes conversar civilizadamente sin estar encimándote? Siempre haces eso – dijo después de empujarlo.

_ ¡Es que tú me haces enojar con tu actitud, con tu pose, con tu sonrisa de bastardo, con tu nariz empinada, con tu…! – extendió sus manos hacia él exasperadamente como si quisiera triturarlo – además, ¡siempre te apoyas en mi auto de esa forma tan petulante!

_ ¿Y eso qué? No por eso te me vas a poner encima – dijo el Uchiha mirando a un lado y levantando la nariz, con los brazos cruzados.

_ ¡Eres tan…!

_ Como sea, ¿solo a eso viniste? – interrumpió su berrinche.

El rubio se calmó un poco antes de hablar.

_ Quiero llevarte a dar un paseo, tebayo.

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Vamos a dar una vuelta en mi auto.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja indagadora.

_ Vamos, será divertido. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – animó el Uzumaki.

_ Mmh… - Sasuke se puso pensativo por un momento – bueno – aceptó con cara de quien no quiere la cosa mientras se enderezaba. Aunque su razonamiento le decía que era muy tonto tenerle tanta confianza a ese rubio con intenciones sospechosas…

_ ¡Bien! – se alegró el rubio ante la aceptación y abrió la puerta del pasajero al lado del conductor – puede entrar, su majestad – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_ Vete a la mierda, usuratonkachi – refunfuño el Uchiha entrando de todos modos.

_ ¡Qué majestad tan maleducado! – rio el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta y correr hacia el otro lado del auto para entrar.

.

.

.

Sasuke se puso algo tenso cuando el rubio condujo hacia lo que parecía ser un barrio abandonado. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer allí? Debió haber tomado precauciones y hacer que el guardia de su casa anote el número de la matrícula.

_ ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó para salir de dudas.

_ Es mi lugar de práctica.

_ ¿Práctica?

_ Sí, te lo mostraré – dijo el Uzumaki sonriente y se dirigió hacia un gigantesco estacionamiento de varios pisos.

Subió piso por piso con el auto, y a medida que avanzaba aumentaba la velocidad.

El pelinegro se tensó de repente cuando llegaron al último piso y Naruto conducía de frente hacia el borde del edificio sin bajar la velocidad.

_ ¡Detente! – le gritó al notar que el Uzumaki se dirigía hacia la rampla del borde, notando que la intención del rubio era saltar con el auto hacia el edificio de al lado – ¡Es peligroso!

_ ¡Claro que lo es! – gritó de vuelta el sonriente rubio sin dejar de pisar el acelerador.

Y saltaron.

Aterrizaron bruscamente en la terraza del edificio, y frenó dando un giro abrupto.

Sasuke tenía el corazón en la mano.

_ ¡Woohooo! ¿No te pareció genial?

_ ¡¿Estás demente?!

Inmediatamente, el Uchiha se bajó de auto, aun sintiendo la euforia del susto. Caminó alejándose apresuradamente.

_ Oye, ¿qué pasa? – el rubio se bajó del auto también, desconcertado – Creí que te gustaría – dijo siguiéndolo.

Sasuke se giró a encararlo con una mirada furiosa.

_ ¡¿Cómo va a gustarme eso?! ¡Pudimos haber muerto!

_ No exageres, yo lo hago muy seguido.

_ ¡Pues si tú quieres matarte no es mi problema!

_ ¡¿Acaso no se trata de eso las carreras?! – cuestionó el rubio con voz alta también – ¿De sentir la adrenalina, el peligro y todo eso?

_ ¡No se trata de ponerse al borde de la muerte, idiota! ¡Se trata de correr con todas las medidas de seguridad! ¡Nadie corre para matarse!

_ Yo lo hago.

El pelinegro paró de gritar, y se quedó mirando al Uzumaki sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Yo quiero morir en la pista algún día.

_ ¿Estás loco? ¿Y tus seres queridos no te importan? – preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba Naruto.

_ Mis amigos y mi padre estarán bien sin mí – dijo el rubio como si nada, girándose de nuevo hacia su auto.

_ ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en morirte así como así? ¡Yo sufrí mucho cuando mi madre murió en esa carrera! – él no acostumbraba a gritar, pero el solo pensar que Naruto quería morirse lo alteró de nuevo. El rubio se detuvo al escucharlo, poniéndose completamente tenso – ¿acaso tú no sufriste cuando la tuya murió?

Naruto se giró hacia él furioso.

_ ¡Por eso mismo quiero morirme, imbécil! – le gritó, sorprendiendo a Sasuke – Mi mamá… – dijo estrechando los ojos con dolor – ¡mi mamá murió por culpa mía!

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó Sasuke muy confundido – Murió en un accidente y tú solo tenías diez años.

_ ¡Olvídalo! – exclamó el Uzumaki y se volteó con la intención de irse de allí, pero Sasuke lo sostuvo del brazo, deteniéndolo, lo cual el rubio no se esperaba.

_ Naruto – pronunció el Uchiha con seriedad. Naruto lo miró a los ojos, y lo único que pudo encontrar fue entendimiento y apoyo, Sasuke le decía silenciosamente que podía confiar en él.

El rubio soltó un suspiro. El asunto le dolía mucho, pero realmente necesitaba sacárselo del pecho. Era algo que no le había dicho a nadie.

_ Antes de que comience su carrera, yo estaba jugando en el auto – comenzó a relatar con la vista angustiada en el suelo – estaba apagado y yo fingía estar corriendo… siempre me había costado un poco enganchar el cinturón de seguridad, y ese día lo forcé y lo arruiné, lograba engancharse pero solo superficialmente. Me habían dicho que no juegue en el auto de mi mamá, y yo tenía miedo de que me regañen por arruinar el cinturón, así que no dije nada. Luego… – cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que se aguaban – luego mi mamá se subió y empezó la carrera, y… y sufrió un fuerte choque – no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos – recuerdo… recuerdo escuchar a un médico decir que si el cinturón de seguridad no se hubiese desenganchado, ella habría sobrevivido. Desde entonces sólo he pensado en morir como ella para pagar por lo que hice.

Sasuke lo miraba atónito y angustiado.

_ Naruto, no fue culpa tuya – le dijo suavemente – fue un accidente, eras sólo un niño.

_ Sí, era solo un niño… ¡un niño estúpido incapaz de obedecer una simple orden!

_ Nadie te culparía por lo que sucedió – insistió el pelinegro buscando los ojos azules del rubio. Naruto lo miró – mucho menos tu mamá. Por supuesto que fue un accidente, no fue tu intención que eso ocurriera, Naruto.

_ Crees… – Naruto agacho la mirada de nuevo – ¿crees que ella me perdone?

_ Lo haría – le aseguró – aunque también te diría que no tiene nada qué perdonarte.

Naruto levantó sus brillosos ojos hacia él, y al observar a Sasuke fue como tener a su mamá en frente dedicándole una comprensiva y cariñosa mirada. El que Sasuke le diga todo eso, le quitaba todo el peso de encima.

El rubio no pudo contenerse y se abrazó al Uchiha, quien se sorprendió ante el repentino gesto, pero pensó que eso era lo que Naruto necesitaba en ese momento, así que le devolvió el abrazo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa posición, pero cuando sintió la respiración del rubio golpeando la piel de su cuello, fue más consiente de la situación…

Se le subió el calor a las mejillas. Estaba… ¡¿ABRAZADO A NARUTO?!

Era para darle consuelo pero ya había pasado un buen rato…

Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que el rubio entre en conciencia lo suelte, pero no lo hizo, seguía prendido a su cintura y con el rostro hundido en su cuello.

¿Tal vez no se dio cuenta del tiempo?

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

_ ¿Ya… ya estás mejor? – le preguntó sintiéndose algo apenado.

Él esperaba que Naruto deshaga el abrazo como cualquier otra persona normal haría, pero en vez de eso…

_ No – lo abrazó más fuerte, haciéndole curvar un poco el cuerpo en el acto.

El pelinegro se estremeció y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

De repente sintió el cuerpo de Naruto moviéndose como si… ¡¿SE ESTABA RIENDO?!

_ ¡Usuratonkachi!

El rubio sacó el rostro del cuello de Sasuke y miró su enojada y avergonzada carita aun riendo por lo bajo.

_ Teme, ¡que tacaño eres con los abrazos! ¿No puedes durar ni cinco minutos?

Con la nariz del rubio prácticamente chocando con la suya, se dio cuenta de la diferencia de estatura al tener la necesidad de levantar un poco el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Yo no ando por ahí repartiendo abrazos, dobe, ¡y ya suelta… me! – lo empujó de los hombros. Naruto lo soltó no sin antes pasar sus manos firmemente por su cadera.

Maldito dobe, sabía que solo quería fastidiarlo, ¡¿pero no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía?!

_ Gracias – le agradeció el rubio con una sincera sonrisa – lo necesitaba.

_ Mh… – Sasuke no supo qué decir – Bien, volvamos de una vez – dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose al auto.

_ ¡Espera! No te traje aquí solo a saltar. Tengo latas de cerveza en el auto.

_ Yo no voy a beber, usuratonkachi.

_ ¿Que? ¿No te gusta?

_ Soy un conductor profesional y responsable, no bebo.

_ ¿Ni siquiera para las fiestas?

_ No tengo ganas de matar mis neuronas – dijo el Uchiha despectivamente – además, no podemos beber los dos, uno debe conducir.

_ Entonces yo bebo – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de su auto para sacar el fardo de latas.

_ … - Sasuke consideró en decirle que él se iría a su casa porque no tenía intenciones de quedarse allí mientras miraba al otro embriagarse como idiota, pero luego lo pensó mejor… si se iba, el usuratonkchi se iba a quedar solo y conduciría a su casa en ese estado, además… ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no iba a llegar a su casa caminando. Podría hacer que su chofer vaya a recogerlo con solo una llamada pero… agh.

 **/*/Rato después…/*/**

Sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el auto, se la pasaron charlando, mientras Naruto sacaba lata por lata. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que el rubio ya parecía soñoliento y hablaba de cualquier cosa, definitivamente ya estaba borracho.

_ ¿Sabes? La primera carrera que tuve fue donde planeaba matarme – Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo con atención al escuchar eso – tenía planeado…en la segunda vuelta, chocarme de frente contra del muro en la última curva – hizo un ademan con la mano, simulando un choque – pero… – hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a Sasuke a los ojos, tan fijamente tan intensamente, que el pelinegro no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco – pero entonces te vi ahí.

_ … - Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa, permaneciendo en silencio. No comprendía muy bien a que se refería, pero definitivamente quería saberlo.

_ Tú estabas entre los competidores, no te había visto hace años, y… fue como si todos mis pensamientos suicidas se desvanecieran y fueran reemplazados por ti y nada más que por ti.

_ … – un cosquilleo se alojó en su estómago. No no no, debía ignorar eso.

_ Quería ganarte esa carrera, pero me ganaste tú y quedé en segundo lugar – el rubio soltó un par de risas burlonas al recordar su histeria ese día – Y solo pensaba en volver a correr contigo y ganarte. Tenerte al lado en la pista me hacía sentir feliz, vivo – miró a Sasuke fijamente otra vez, con una leve y cálida sonrisa – Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta que esa adrenalina que sentía y esa emoción al correr no era por la carrera… era por ti. Por eso me desesperé cuando me enteré que dejarías las carreras, las carreras eran mi única excusa para tenerte cerca…

_ … – ok, eso era muy… no ignorable…

_ Cuando estoy cerca de ti, mi corazón se acelera y mis sentidos se ponen a mil.

_ ¿Qué… qué estás queriendo decir con todo esto? – preguntó apartando la mirada, pero volvió a dirigirla hacia Naruto cuando este comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo.

_ Déjame darte un beso y lo sabrás…

En vez de un beso, lo que recibió fue un firme empujón en su cara.

_ Estás borracho, usuratonkachi – dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie e ignorando el pánico interno que sentía, ¿ESTUVO A PUNTO DE BESARLO? ¿EN SERIO? – creo que has bebido demasiado. Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

Naruto se puso de pie también con algo de tambaleo.

_ Tengo un armario donde pegué toooodas tus fotografías, de periódicos, revistas y publicidades, y me quedo hooooooras mirando tu bello rostro – Sasuke se puso de piedra cuando el rubio se acercó y agarró sus mejillas con ambas manos – al principio me excusaba diciendo que era para inspirarme en ganarte en las carreras, pero luego me quedaba mirándote como imbécil.

_ Definitivamente has bebido demasiado.

_ Vamos, solo un besito… - insistió el Uzumaki y acercó su rostro como antes.

_ Aléjate, dobe – y Sasuke otra vez lo empujó, con una cara enojada esta vez – no me hagas golpearte.

Sasuke caminó hacia el auto y miró por la ventana para ver si las llaves estaban allí.

_ Estoy enamorado de ti, merezco un beesoo – se quejó el rubio.

_ …! – el Uchiha se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, ¿qué había dicho? – Estás… estás diciendo tonterías y estás ebrio – gruñó, y más parecía estar diciéndoselo a sí mismo.

_ ¿Acaso los ebrios no dicen siempre la verdad? – preguntó Naruto inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

_ También dicen estupideces.

_ Sólo un beso, Sasuke – el pelinegro se sobresaltó de nuevo cuando Naruto lo atrajo hacia él del brazo – uno chiquito, sólo unoooo.

_ Ya te dije que no, quítate – lo empujó de nuevo y retrocedió un par de pasos. En serio, era un rollo tener que soportar las ocurrencias locas de un ebrio… sí, ebrio, eso era, no era nada serio. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación al darse cuenta de que internamente deseaba que toda esa patraña fuera cierta – si estuvieras sobrio, lo consideraría – murmuró bajito entre dientes mientras miraba a un lado.

Lo dijo bajito, pero Naruto lo escuchó.

_ …! – lo miró con suma sorpresa – ¿En… en serio?

Sasuke lo ignoró y se acercó al auto otra vez.

_ Sube al auto de una vez, te llevaré a tu casa. No puedes conducir en este estado – abrió la puerta de conductor del auto.

_ Estoy sobrio – dijo Naruto, manteniéndose quieto en su lugar.

_ Entra al auto – le ordenó el Uchiha con una cara aburrida.

_ ¡Sasuke, estoy sobrio, de veras! – insistió el Uzumaki.

_ Sí, claro – Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo con una expresión irónica, y cuando lo vio le pareció extraño. Naruto se veía bien despierto de repente y estaba parado firmemente… ¿en serio estaría…? No, era imposible – Como si no te hubiera visto beber todas esas latas de cerveza.

El rubio miró a un lado y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

_ Las latas están llenas, no las bebí. Sólo… sólo fingí beberlas para luego fingir estar ebrio, y luego decirte lo que te dije sin riesgo, ya sabes, si tú no me querías tú pensarías que es por ebrio y lo olvidarías…

_ …

_ …

_ ¡¿Qué?!

Eso tenía que ser una broma.

Sasuke caminó hacia las latas que estaban en el suelo, las que se suponía que Naruto había bebido y que estarían vacías. Levantó una por una y…

Todas estaban llenas.

El pelinegro le mandó una mirada inquisidora al Uzumaki, haciéndole poner nervioso.

_ E-es que… no quería que pienses que soy un asqueroso y que te alejes de mí, pero ya no aguantaba, tenía que decirte que… te… te quiero.

_ … - Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándolo con una inexpresividad que casi desespera al rubio – estás ebrio – ratificó.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!

_ Pruébalo.

Naruto pestañeó rápido un par de veces.

_ ¿Cómo?

.

.

.

Esto era ridículo.

Sasuke había dibujado una línea recta blanca en el suelo y ahora estaba caminando sobre ella, ¿acaso no veía que estaba en sus cinco sentidos?

_ Tócate la nariz con la mano izquierda – ordenó Sasuke y el rubio reviró los ojos mientras le obedecía con cara de pocos amigos – ahora con la derecha.

Después de caminar derecho tocándose la nariz, Naruto se volteó hacia él.

_ ¿Feliz?

_ Mueve las caderas de izquierda a de derecha.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo muy confundido.

_ ¿Eso cómo probaría que…?

_ Hazlo.

Sintiéndose muy raro, el rubio le hizo caso y movió su cadera, primero hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha.

_ Varias veces – indicó Sasuke cuando lo vio detenerse.

Todo jetón, no le quedó de otra más que obedecer. Ahora parecía estar bailando de una forma muy ridícula.

_ Ahora levanta un pie y pon tus manos en la cabeza – mandó el pelinegro, Naruto lo hizo – brinca sobre la línea recta.

_ Agh – se quejó el rubio haciendo lo que le dijo a duras penas. En serio, ¿eso les hacían hacer en las pruebas de sobriedad?

_ Ahora di "soy un dobe".

_ Soy un do… ¡Hey! – giró su cuerpo hacia Sasuke bruscamente, y como aún estaba con un pie levantado, se desequilibró y se cayó – ¡Wuah!

Abrió los ojos redondos cuando escuchó a Sasuke riendo por lo bajo.

¡Ese desgraciado!

_ Mh, tenías razón, no estás ebrio.

_ ¡Teme! – el rubio se puso de pie de un salto – ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – gritó apuntándole acusadoramente.

_ Bien, ya basta de jugar, vamos a casa – dijo el Uchiha caminando hacia el coche.

_ ¡Espera! – Naruto corrió tras él para alcanzarlo – ¿Y mi beso?

_ Dije que ya basta de jugar, dobe.

_ ¡No estaba jugando, tebayo! – se paró en frente de Sasuke para que lo mire a la cara – Y-yo en serio estoy enamorado de ti y tú dijiste que si estaba sobrio considerarías darme un beso, así que… ¡quiero mi beso!

_ …

_ …

_ Es… ¿es en serio?

_ ¡Si!

Sasuke miró a un lado del suelo, pensativo.

_ No sabía que te gustaban los chicos…

_ No me gustan los chicos, sólo te quiero a ti.

_ …

Ok, su corazón palpitando como loco estaba justificado.

Naruto se acercó a su rostro con la intención de darle un beso, pero…

_ No te he dado permiso, usuratonkachi – Sasuke le puso la mano en toda la cara.

_ ¡Aaaagh, teme! – se quejó el rubio como un niño a quien le niegan un dulce.

_ Y tu boca huele a alcohol, no me gusta. Me hace sentir que me está besando un borracho – objetó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos y levantando la empinada nariz.

_ ¡Pero no estoy borrachoo…!

_ … - Sasuke miró de reojo cómo refunfuñaba, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea al recordar algo – Dijiste que tenías un armario lleno de mis fotos, ¿eso es cierto?

Naruto pestañeó sorprendido.

_ Uhm… – miró a un lado con una cara apenada mientras los colores se le subían a la cara –a-ahora que lo pienso, me da mucha vergüenza haber dicho eso, tebayo.

_ ¿Es cierto o no? – insistió Sasuke.

_ Sí…

_ Quiero verlo.

_ ¿Uh?

_ Y si es cierto… – miró a un lado tratando de mantenerse inexpresivo pero sus mejillas sonrosadas lo traicionaban – te daré un beso.

A Naruto casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión.

_ ¡¿En serio?! ¡Vamos! – lo jaló de la muñeca.

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

Naruto abrió el armario de su habitación. Sasuke esperaba que lo que le dijo sobre tener fotos suyas fuera cierto… pero no taaaaan cierto.

_ Y este lo hice ampliar porque tu perfil se veía genial – dijo el rubio después de relatarle cómo había conseguido algunas de las fotos.

_ Esto da miedo – opinó el Uchiha sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

_ ¡Apuesto a que tú tienes al menos una fotito mía! – acusó Naruto en su defensa.

_ Ni en tus sueños, dobe – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

_ Mmmmmgh… – se quejó el rubio encorvándose todo deprimido.

_ … – Sasuke miró a un lado. Si él le había mostrado su colección desquiciada de fotos, podría decirle lo suyo, ¿no? – Sólo tengo una foto chiquita, para no olvidar tu fea cara, no soy bueno recordando rostros.

La cara del rubio se iluminó de inmediato.

_ ¡Heheh! – rio contento, y luego recordó a lo que vinieron – Bueno, ya viste mi armario, ahora mi beso – estiró sus labios mientras se acercaba a Sasuke, quien de inmediato se hizo para atrás.

_ No te besaré contigo estirando la trompa de esa forma tan ridícula, usuratokachi.

_ ¡Quiero mi beso! – se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero.

_ … – Sasuke tomó un profundo respiro. Luego miró a Naruto fijamente, acercó su rostro al suyo y cerró los ojos, esperando.

_ ¡…! – a Naruto casi le dio algo al ver eso. Su cara se puso roja como un semáforo.

Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos.

_ ….

_ ….

_ …. – vena palpitando en la cabeza de Sasuke – ¡¿Por qué te tardas tanto, usuratonkachi?! – abrió los ojos enojado, topándose con Naruto y su cara de sonso.

_ ¡E-Es que…! ¡M-me paralizó la emoción!

_ Como si nunca hubieras besado antes.

_ Sí he besado – aseguró el Uzumaki con una sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el ceño – teníamos ocho años, ¿recuerdas? Yo estaba peleando contigo y luego pisé tu autito de juguete, y después ¡pum! Me caí encima de ti. Y luego mi mamá vino y me estiró de la oreja, diciendo que cómo me atrevía a hacerle eso al puro e inocente Sasuke-chan, ¡hahahaha!

_ … – Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, ¿a eso se refería con haber besado?

" _¿Cuándo vas a tener novia? No entiendo por qué no tienes una linda chica aún."_

Ooooooh…

_ Mh… ¿así que no has besado a nadie más?

_ No… Además, si tú podías mantener tus labios sólo para mí, ¿por qué yo no podía hacerlo para ti?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Itachi me comentó una vez que mi beso a los ocho años había sido tu primer y único beso – contó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡Pues no es cierto!

_ ¿No?

_… – Sasuke desvió la mirada con un gesto refunfuñón – el que no haya besado a nadie más no significa que haya sido por ti.

Naruto volvió a sonreír todo feliz.

_ Pero tú estás enamorado de mí, así que indirectamente lo hiciste por mí.

_ ¿Quién dijo que estaba enamorado de ti?

El rubio se acercó poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro de Sasuke.

_ Hace un momento pusiste tus labios a mi disposición, eso sólo puede significar que tú también me quieres…

_ Eres muy creído…

Sasuke fue cerrando los ojos a medida que Naruto se acercaba, y al fin sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un besito de medio segundo, pero sólo eso bastó para ponerles la piel chinita.

_ …

_ …

_ Parecemos un par de niñitos bobos – refunfuñó Sasuke mirando a un lado, ignorando el calor en sus mejillas.

_ ¡Heheh!

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

_ Buenos días, señor Minato – saludó la señora, algo sorprendida de ver al rubio entrando por la puerta tan apresuradamente.

_ Buenos días, ¿Naruto ya se levantó? – preguntó Minato.

_ Aun no, señor. Pero él-

_ ¿Cómo? Se le va a hacer tarde para la carrera – dijo apresurado subiendo a las escaleras, sin darle tiempo a la empleada de la casa de explicarle más.

Minato llegó hasta el cuarto de Naruto, y por la prisa, entró olvidándose de tocar.

_ ¿Naruto? Hijo, ya es tard-

Se quedó paralizado al ver que en la cama había otra persona durmiendo al lado de su hijo, y más sorprendido se quedó al darse cuenta de quién era.

Naruto tenía su brazo alrededor del pelinegro, cuyo rostro durmiente estaba de lado hacia donde estaba la puerta de la habitación, por eso Minato lo identificó de inmediato.

Sasuke llevaba una de las pijamas manga larga de su hijo.

Carraspeó un poco cuando vio al Uchiha girarse hacia Naruto, aún durmiendo, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del rubio.

Minato caminó hacia atrás, aún con cara de pasmo, y cerró la puerta muuuy lentamente.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía por qué su hijo nunca había tenido novia.

 _._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _._

_ Mgh… – Sasuke se movió un poco antes de abrir los ojos – …! – se sobresaltó al ver a Naruto ahí, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado y se relajó.

Pff, Itachi se burlaría mucho de él, de eso no había duda.

 _ **/*/Flashback/*/**_

 __ ¡Hagamos una pijamada, tebayo!_

 __ ¿Qué?_

 __ ¡Vamos, como cuando éramos niños! – insistió Naruto – ¿Recuerdas aquella última vez que me quedé a dormir en tu casa? Dijimos que la próxima vez sería en la mía._

 __ No hubo próxima vez._

 __ ¡Ahora la habrá!_

 __ No._

 _Naruto lo miró extrañado sin comprender tanta crueldad._

 __ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Como cuando éramos niños!_

 __ Ya no somos niños, dobe._

 __ ¿Y?_

 _¿Cómo explicarle al muy usuratonkachi los cambios hormonales que tenían las personas al crecer?_

 __ No – reiteró Sasuke rotundamente._

 __ Por favooor._

 __ No._

 __ Bueno, ¿entonces te quedas a cenar? – Naruto cambió de táctica._

 __ Mh… está bien._

 __ ¡Sí!_

 _ **/Después de cenar…/**_

 __ Ahora llévame a mi casa._

 __ ¡Ven, mira mi salón de juegos! – el rubio se lo llevó a rastras por la casa._

 __ ¿Qué eres un niño?_

 _ **/Después de jugar videojuegos de carreras de autos y ganar a Naruto en dos de tres haciéndolo berrinchear por más de media hora…/**_

 __ Ahora llévame a mi casa._

 __ ¡Ven, mira mi colección de trofeos! – lo jaló a otro lugar de la casa._

 __ Como si me importaran tus tontos trofeos, usuratonkachi._

 _ **/Después de mirar los tontos trofeos que no le importaban…/**_

 __ Tengo sueño, llévame a mi casa – pidió… u ordenó Sasuke._

 __ Quédate a dormir._

 _¡Ahá! Pinche Naruto, ese era su malévolo plan._

 __ No._

 __ ¿Por favor?_

 __ No._

 __ Ya es muy tarde._

 __ No._

 __ ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera carrera?_

 _Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la repentina pregunta._

 __ ¿La de Pekín?_

 __ No, ¡cuando teníamos cinco años! Mi mamá acababa de comprarme un triciclo, tú ya tenías el tuyo. Y luego hicimos una carrera._

 __ Ah sí – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado – recuerdo que te pusiste a llorar cuando te gané._

 __ Y luego Itachi me regaló su paleta para que deje de llorar, y tú te pusiste a llorar porque era la última paleta – contó el rubio riendo._

 __ Yo no recuerdo eso – dijo Sasuke dejando de sonreír._

 __ Y luego yo te la regalé a ti, pero tú no quisiste agarrarla porque estaba contaminada con "usuratonkachi"._

 __ Mh…_

 __ ¿Y recuerdas cuando-?_

 __ Dobe, tengo sueño – le interrumpió._

 __ ¡Entonces vamos a dormir!_

 __ Voy a dormir en mi casa._

 __ … – Naruto hizo puchero, pero entonces algo se le vino a la mente y sonrió con picardía – ya entiendo… Me tienes miedito, awwww._

 __ ¿Disculpa? – el Uchiha frunció el ceño._

 __ Tienes miedo de que te haga cositas en la noche, hihihihi._

 _Una vena palpitante apareció en la frente de Sasuke._

 __ No tengo miedo, idiota._

 __ Entonces quédate a dormir conmigo._

 __ … – Sasuke guardó silencio por un momento – Con una condición._

 __ ¿Mh?_

 __ Que no corras mañana._

 _Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto. Sabía el por qué Sasuke le pedía que no corra, era para tenerlo a salvo._

 __ No lo haré – prometió y le dio un sorpresivo besito en la boca._

 __ No hagas eso de repente, usuratonkachi._

 __ Ah, ¿quieres que pida permiso primero? – preguntó sonriendo zorrunamente – ¡Permiso para besarlo, señor! – dijo como soldado._

 __ Denegado – se dio media vuelta para alejarse._

 __ ¡Teme!_

 __Vas a prestarme un conjunto de pijama y tu baño, quiero darme una ducha._

 __ ¡Siii! – vitoreó al ver que Sasuke se iba a quedar._

 __ Y ni se te ocurra abrazarme mientras duermo porque si lo haces no volveré a hacer una pijamada contigo._

 __ Oooowww – se quejó haciendo puchero._

 _ **/*/Fin del flashback/*/**_

Pasó un momento, y Naruto no tardó en abrir los ojos también.

Lo primero que hizo el rubio al toparse con el rostro de Sasuke fue sonreír.

_ Buenos días…

_ ¿Qué te dije anoche, dobe?

_ ¿Eh? Que... ¡que me querías mucho! – tanteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Eso no.

_ Entonces… ¿que mi tele era grande?

_ Sobre abrazarme.

_ Ah… – lo recordó – dijiste que me harías algo muy cruel si te abrazaba mientras dormías.

_ Te dije que no haría una pijamada contigo otra vez.

_ ¡Eso es cruel!

_ …

_ …

_ Ya suéltame.

_ ¡Oh! – se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que lo tenía bien abrazado y se apartó todo sonrojado – Lo siento, lo sien-

¡PUM!

Se cayó de la cama.

_ Torpe – dijo Sasuke viéndolo en el suelo.

_ ¿Pero qué…? – Naruto se sentó muy confundido, ya que apenas se había apartado y se cayó siendo que su cama era muy grande. Entonces miró y se dio cuenta de algo – ¡Tú…! – acusó apuntándolo.

_ ¿Yo qué? – preguntó el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

_ ¡Tú te viniste a mi lado! ¡Mira!

_ … – Sasuke miró, y sí, por el espacio vacío en el que se supone que era su lado, era obvio que quien se había acercado al otro en dormido fue él – eso no te da derecho a abrazarme.

Naruto lo miró con un tic en su ojo.

_ ¡Ya verás, teme! – el rubio se puso de pie de un salto y se tumbó encima de Sasuke con las claras intenciones de hacerle cosquillas.

_ ¡Quítate, usuratonkachi!

_ ¡NARUTO!

_ ¡Wuah! – el rubio se sobresaltó cuando alguien entró a su habitación gritando.

_ ¡LEVANTATE, MOCOSO! ¡LLEGARÁS TARDE A…! oh… – Jiraya dejó de gritar cuando vio a Naruto encima de alguien que estaba ocultando su rostro en el cuello del rubio. No tenía tetas, ¿era un chico?

_ ¡Viejo baka! – regañó el rubio sin quitarse de encima de Sasuke al notar que estaba ocultando su cara de la vergüenza – ¡¿Qué forma es esa de entrar a una habitación?! ¡Toca la maldita puerta!

_ Lo siento, pero… ¡llegarás tarde a la carrera!

_ No voy a correr en esa carrera, tebayo.

_ ¿Ah no?

_ No, ¡ahora fuera!

Jiraya salió del cuarto apresuradamente cerrando la puerta.

De repente sonó un celular sobre el velador y Naruto se quitó de encima de Sasuke, quien se quedó ahí refunfuñando algo.

Naruto levantó el celular y lo contestó.

_ ¿Hola?

 __ … ¿Naruto?_

_ Oh, ¡hola, Itachi! ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Sasuke se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

_ ¡Ese es mi celular, usuratonkachi! ¡Dámelo! – se lo quitó de la mano y se lo llevó a la oreja – Hola.

 __ Parece que tienes mucho que contarme hoy, hermanito._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh.

_ Mh…

Miró de reojo a Naruto.

_ Heheheh – el rubio le sonreía de lo más contento.

_ … – no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Bueno, había llegado la hora de dejar de correr y comenzar a volar.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 _ **.**_

 **,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

 _ **.**_

 **Estamos acostumbrados a ver a Naruto de mensito pero aquí ya está madurito así que ya pasó la etapa de mensito y fue obviada xD**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado, Lau-Lau!**

 **Por cierto, Kushina y Mikoto no murieron en la misma carrera, solo para aclarar.**

 **Y por cierto, no sé mucho de carreras de auto, así que si he cometido alguna falla no es mi culpa, digamos que así es como es y listo xDD**


End file.
